Shinji Okuma
'Approval:' 4/19/15 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Shinji Okuma has a semi athletic, semi slim build. He has jet black hair and violet eyes. He can be seen wearing a knee length hooded coat to protect himself from the rain although he mostly uses this to conceal his identity rather than cover up from the rain. under the coat would be a sleavless shirt. On his belt he wears the typical shurikan pouch and a scroll. Shinji wears black pants with his Ame headband tied around his left thigh and his kunai pouch attached to his right leg. His pants are always tucked into his ninja boots. Shinji is quiet most of the time until he gets to know someone. He likes to stand back and watch as things play out. Shinji doesn't like to jump into something he isn't prepared for; Not to say that he can't handle the unexpected, it's just more convenient to be prepared. Stats Shinji: (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:60 Banked: 0 Doshi: (Total: 8x3=24) 'Strength: 8 'Speed: 8' 'Endurance: 8 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Puppet Master ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chakra Threads - the user is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to people, kunai, or puppets to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) # ' Medical Ninjutsu: Chakra Fist'- By focusing chakra into the fist the user can damage internal organs and tissues of their opponent beyond just a punch . (10 CP to create 5 CP upkeep) # Puppet "Doshi"- Simple sturdy puppet designed for taijutsu sparring. APPEARANCE: Wears black clothing head to toe and a simple black wooden mask to cover the face. He wears a longs leave shirt with an open zip up hoodie with the hood up and fur around the hood. His hands are covered by gloves and he is equipped with a shuriken pouch at the back of his trousers that are tucked into his boots. Equipment *(2) Shuriken Set (In Shinji's shuriken pouch) *(2) Shuriken Set (In Doshi's shuriken pouch) *(1) Kunai *(1) Summoning Scroll ( Fastened to the back of Shinji's belt next to his shuriken pouch) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Shinji Okuma has been alone for three years. His parents used to be around to support him, congratulate him on his advancements, and reprimand him for his failures. Shinji never knew much about his parents death other than that they died while on a retrieval mission. He doesn't care to know more than that. He trusts that his parents wouldn't go and die for something that wasn't important. They would tell him that he was to never do something unless it truly mattered to him and that his success is the success of the village and the success of the village is the success of him. Shinji's goal...is to be useful. All he wants is the village to thrive. For the village to be successful Shinji needs to be a strong ninja and then put forth that strength and energy into the village. Training his body and advancing his jutsu are his way of helping the village. Growing up inside the village gave him plenty of opportunity to make friends. This opportunity however, did not translate into action. This was not by fault of anybody. Shinji preferred to stand back and listen. This character trait is something Shinji learned from his father Yuji. At gatherings between family friends Shinji would see his father sit in the corner of the room and pretend to read. During one of these many gatherings Shinji (four years old at the time) asked his father, "Why do you always ignore everyone Papa?" . "I'm doing quite the opposite Shinji. From here I can learn everything that anyone in this room would like to share with me and in less time than if I were to walk around and gossip," Said Yuji With a short pause Shinji climbed up into his fathers lap and also pretended to read. as the years progressed he eventually grew too big for his father's lap and migrated to standing beside him with his book of choice in his hand. These dinners between families were a weekly festivity and continued until Yuji and Kozue, Shinji's father and mother, died. When Shinji learned how to focus his chakra his father began teaching him how to focus chakra into strings so he might one day use one of his puppets. Shinji practiced on the cans that rolled on the ground. He would swing them around with his chakra strings. His mother saw his affinity for chakra manipulation and taught him her medical jutsu. Shinji's fighting style is taken half from his mother and half from his father, symmetry. He has however altered these styles to fit himself. Shinji uses his puppet as a comrade, making it fight along side of him instead of manipulating it from afar. He uses his mothers medical jutsu as an offensive technique hitting muscles, nerves, and vital organs to slow, paralyze, and kill his opponents. Shinji used to read stories of fantasy and fake heroes while eavesdropping, now he reads books on anatomy and chakra flows. Category:Character